I Was Made For You
by Let.Go.and.Jump.In
Summary: What if Ginny never saw Harry's reveal in the last battle and thought him dead? What if he never returned out of guilt? What happens if they reunite? A story of Ginny's and Harry's anguish and meeting again. HPGW,RWHG Rated M for future sex scenes
1. After Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns these characters- and I am forever grateful for the imagination and adventure she has bestowed upon her books, and the morality and lessons of friendship and love that will eternally entwine the readers of the world who are bound in their love of Harry Potter.

CHAPTER 1

"_Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone._

_The battle is won. You had lost half your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle, now, kneel before me and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live, and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."_

Voldemort's words rung through the silent castle grounds.

The sound of his voice carried through to the ears within the Great Hall. A cold chill of defeat swiftly settled in the room, on many of the inhabitants kneeling upon the floor over the deceased. Mrs. Weasley's body lifted from her son's frozen form, and was helped to her feet by an incredulous looking Mr. Weasley.

"It, it can't be." Bill was the first to speak amongst the group that huddled around in a circle beside the three brutally slain. Small gasps and silent, hurried murmurs scattered throughout the room, growing louder with each passing second. Harry Potter, _dead_? Their only hope could not have been lost. Five figures stood erect in the middle of the room intoxicated by mayhem and fear. The trepidation and panic that began to fill the room had not touched any of them. Their skepticism at Voldemort's announcement prevented the aged look on each of their faces from falling into despair.

However all five were the first to exit the building- to witness for themselves, the horrible truth.

The bushy brown-headed girl nearest to the exit flew out the large oak doors first. Her breath hitched- causing the others to hastily follow in her wake. "No!"

The tall lanky red head bounded across the courtyard after her, hearing her cry reverberate off the walls of the castle. He came to a halt at the end of the hill, his body incapable of movement. The sight before him was disbelieving, he couldn't, he _wouldn't_ believe it. His best mate…

"_No_!" His stomach plummeted, but before he could become sick himself, Hermione's form began to plummet to the ground, and it took all of Ron to hold her up against him. Her tears were already mixing with his, spilling onto his shoulder.

Directly behind them, stood Neville and Luna- who had followed Ginny out from the door.

_He's lying, he's just trying to set a trap_! Ginny had her wand drawn, convinced that Voldemort's announcement was a bluff to mass murder Harry's dearest friends. But as she turned the corner out the door, watching Ron picking up Hermione into his arms…her mind suddenly fell into blankness. Voldemort's cruel laughter and instructions for Hagrid to drop the body at his feet, seemed to reverberate within her mind.

Harry, her Harry, lay limp within Hagrid's arms- pale, his black hair flopped over and hanging towards the ground…his glasses askew…

"Harry! _HARRY_!!!" Ginny's cries carried with her bounds down the hill, her wand pointing menacingly at Voldemort's pasty, detestable features.

"What are you going to do? You meager child?" Voldemort challenged, roaring with laughter.

_How could he?_ Ginny's tears were blinded by her hate- she couldn't look away from Voldemort, afraid that she would catch a glimpse of the lifeless body being laid before Voldemort's feet. The pain Ginny felt was intolerable. She knew Harry would succeed- he had to- he couldn't be dead-

"What? Come to avenge your cowardly leader? Your lover?" Voldemort's mocking words shot through Ginny's being like electricity.

"He was never cowardly! He was braver than you'll ever be! You pitiful, foul, spineless-"

Ginny's words were cut short by the shot of red that aimed at her chest. Ginny gaped as the pain overtook her before she succumbed to the ground for solace of her aching limbs. Luna and Neville rushed foreword for Ginny. Voldemort roared in laughter as Ron began to struggle towards him.

"Do you wish it too?" In one swift flick, Ron was cast to the ground, writhing in agony.

"Ron!" Hermione rushed to his side.

In the middle of Voldemort's wild laughter, a shot of green flew towards him-

Dolohov dodged before him, taking the blow of the powerful source- collapsing to the ground in a heap, his face burning from the boils and scars that began to etch across his skin. "My Lord!" he gasped out before falling into unconsciousness.

The Death Eaters rounded around Voldemort, searching for the perpetrator of the deadly hex. Voldemort caught eyes with the small, petite fiery red head who glared vehemently back at him from the ground, clutching her holly wand tightly.

Suddenly Voldemort broke into hysterical laughter, finding amusement in the wrath of the tiny girl before him. "You think that you can defeat me? When even Harry Potter didn't stand a chance?" his wicked eyes burned into hers. At the mention of Harry's name, Ginny's grip upon her wand loosened, her eyes no longer fastened on Voldemort, but the figure that lay beneath his feet, with mouth open- looking tormented, even in death.

"You would be an excellent addition to my rally, Ginevra Weasley. Do not think I have forgotten you." Voldemort's cold, high pitch voice startled Ginny's trance- and apparently startled others with his words.

Ginny stared up at Voldemort's cool collected face impassively- before Neville blocked her view, charging towards Voldemort. He was disarmed quickly and fell back to the ground. Hogwarts students, teachers, and Order members had now filled the courtyard- most of the students screaming profanities and abuses at the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself.

"Silence!" his voice was magnified magically, and his silence charm spread through the courtyard.

It was when Voldemort finally gazed back at Ginny in amusement, watching her conceal her agony, then cascading his glance to the newcomers who entered the grounds, only to be greeted by Voldemort's threatening presence – and in front, the body of their savior, of their fellow student and friend, that it happened. Ginny's body collapsed to the ground – not even Ron or Hermione could help her now. Ginny was lost in a sea of darkness, waves of grief plummeted over her – rocking her body foreword and backward. She began shaking, her arms barely supporting her on the ground, shaking not in fear, but in unbearable pain. She gazed into Harry's face, only a few feet from her own – without Voldemort's notice as he continued to address the crowds. His hallow cheeks and even the scar on his forehead, were pallid- everything about him seemed devoid of life, except the slight pink of his lips. If she could only have kissed him once more, to press her lips softly against his and breathe in the sweet scent of his breath, letting it wash over and pour her emotions into him. If she only had a moment, to divulge her every dying secret - that she loved him, and always would. But now, she would never get that chance…her last was watching Harry walk away from her with that fierce look in his eyes, as she pouted, waiting in the Room of Requirement, waiting for him to come back to her, until she heard the scream of her brother Percy…

Her chest throbbed when her lungs choked for air. She was afraid to reach her hand out and brush it across his forehead, afraid that this nightmare was real…

Apparently Ginny had ignored the turmoil around her – and reluctantly liberating herself from her moment of despair, found Neville before her screaming in pain – upon his head the sorting hat aflame.

Swiftly her wand took action. "Aqua Relinquo!" Neville became drenched in a pool of water, the fire extinguished. Grawp suddenly emerged from the trees, shouting for Hagrid, and a roar of calamity broke out within the crowd.

Voldemort was unable to perform his killing curse upon Neville- someone had cast a shield charm.

"HARRY!" Hagrid shouted, "HARRY- WHERE'S HARRY?"

To Ginny's horror, the boy before her had vanished. Astounded, somehow within the next second she found herself in the clutches of Voldemort- his white slender hand tightly and neatly placed around her neck- lifting and strangling her off the ground.

"What have you done with the boy?" he hissed. Ginny scrambled for air, her hands clawing at Voldemort's magically strengthened grip about her neck. She could hear Ron and Hermione fighting off Death Eaters, screaming Ginny's name.

"I know you've taken him! Where have you sent him!!" Voldemort's menacing voice squeezed tighter around Ginny's neck. Ginny squeaked, trying to speak- but instead, narrowing her eyes, she found resolution in spitting into Voldemort's face. Hot rage built within Voldemort's hand – he roared in boiling fury – his own hand around Ginny's neck turning red with pressure, piercing her flesh with his long sharp nails till they grew stained with her blood.

Ginny's eyes rolled into the back of her head, her wand escaping to the ground…

"GINNY!" she heard Ron's distant scream.

There was a small cry of pain, and Ginny fell upon the ground- heaving for air. She rolled over, laying on her back and sucking in the precious life-force about her.

"Ginny!" Hermione rushed beside her, helping her sit up. "Ginny, are you alright?" her face was white with fright. Jets of red shot past them, and Hermione had to duck out of the way twice.

"Yes- thank you…for saving…me" Ginny hoarsely got out, jumping to her feet and rushing with Hermione behind a broken gargoyle.

"It wasn't me! We couldn't get to you Ginny, we thought for sure-" Hermione couldn't finish her sentence. Ginny, still confused, decided it best to ask questions later.

"Let's get back in" Ginny lead, her voice now stronger and filled with vigor. She wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Despite her burning and soaking neck where Voldemort's lethal nails dug into her skin, drawing copious amounts of blood, Ginny was struck by the thrill of the battle before her.

Hermione charged towards Ron who was struggling against two Death Eaters. Luna and just sent a body-binding jinx on Yaxley, McGonagall and Kingsley were fighting two other Death Eaters-

Ginny met Bellatrix's glare.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Protego!"

Ginny's swift charm had saved her- before whipping around with a bat-boogey hex that accidentally hit the writhing Dolohov – now sprouting wings about his head and flying around with a gaping, drooling mouth. However, this relieved Mr. Weasley's fight with Goyle who was kicked in the head by the flying Dolohov.

"Crucio!"

The spell hit the gargoyle behind Ginny, the force shattering the head of the statue.

"Stupefy!"

Bellatrix was too swift, but Ginny didn't panic- Luna was at her side within seconds.

"Avada-"

"Opius Morphus!"

Luna's spell barely missed Bellatrix, and instead hit Rookwood who was dueling Neville- Rookwood fell back stiff with a thud, and began to morph into a sort of flower. Ginny smiled at Luna briefly before ducking another red jet of light. Hermione joined the duo, and the trio now matched Bellatrix.

"Avada Kedavra!"

If Ginny hadn't moved to the right an inch, the curse surely would have struck her full force. Mrs. Weasley abruptly charged into the scene, throwing all three girls aside. "NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"

Everything around her spun. Hermione and Luna had already run off towards Dean and George, who were trying to fight with Aberforth against Thicknesse. Ginny couldn't watch the fight, every moment her body was on the verge of collapse. How much longer could she last?

A huge, dark figure loomed towards her, barring its teeth and snarling. Ginny whipped around- facing the gruesome hairy face of Fenrir Greyback- his mouth bloody from his recent attack. Ginny's breath hitched in her throat. Her body rested up against the cold stone- she was cornered. Her wand hand shook violently-

_Come on, be brave!_

_I don't want to be brave anymore…_

Her mind wandered to Harry, and instead of raising a defense, she lowered her wand, tears trickling down her face.

Fenrir's inhuman face slithered into a grimace- which Ginny took to be a smirk- and with one last bite and clenching of his massive jaws, he launched himself into the wall- his mouth ready to maw.


	2. Guilt

CHAPTER 2

Harry's heart stopped.

Fenrir's hind legs thrust into the air just as he had spun around with wand drawn at the sound of Ginny's small gasp.

Ginny's head was averted, her back pressed against the wall, readying herself for the impact.

Harry couldn't take the image – Ginny, his Ginny, readying herself for death, as if welcoming it in defeat.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry's voice roared thunderously over the hoards of people- his cloak slipping off in the process. He could have sworn Ginny's eyes had glimpsed at him in blissful surprise before the beast had fallen against her-

Everything had gone in slow motion. The claws had kept their strength as they rammed right through Ginny's robes- a barely audible "oh!" escaped from her lips before the weight of the best burried her beneath.

"NO!!!" Harry abandoned the fight around him and the stunned onlookers who began cheering at his presence. Ron, Hermione, and Neville heard and followed his cries- they were behind him within moments. Wtih a flick of the wand, Harry had thrown the beast off of Ginny.

Ginny lay against the floor- her body sprawled uncomfortably across the cold marble.

"Ginny! _Ginny_!" Harry grasped her head between his hands. Slowly, to his relief, her eyes flickered open. A glaze covered her eyes and she gazed into his face lovingly. Harry's heart gave an unconscious leap at the fiery look she held him with. "Ginny" he involuntarily smiled in relief.

"I knew you'd be here." Her voice was laced with relief. Confused, he watched her try to get up-

"Ginny, you-"

She let out a sudden cry of pain. Hermione came over, lifting Ginny's torn shirt- none of them had noticed the bloody streaks and three deep gashes within her abdomen that seemed to puncture through her frail form, to the other side.

Ginny couldn't understand why she felt this way, heaven wasn't supposed to be painful.

"Thank Merlin," Ron gasped out "she wasn't bitten." He rested his hand on Ginny's other shoulder, still worried by the penetrating gashes. Harry pushed Ginny to the ground. It didn't take much effort- Ginny's forehead began to sweat copiously- blood was pooling upon the stone.

"Ginny? Can you hear me?" the panic in Harry's voice was evident. His throat had gone dry, and somethign seemed to be stuck in it.

"Harry" she murmured unconsciously, her head starting to spin before it fell to the side in Hermione's calming spell. Hermione sent a furtive look at Ron and Harry. Ron caught her worry-

"What's wrong?" his voice was deep and grave. Tears sprung to Hermione's eyes. "It's okay, she's...she's really badly injured. We need to get her to St. Mungo's now- I can't help her alone wiht spells-"

Ron had already dashed to fetch his father. Harry couldn't breathe- his heart was palpitating loudly in his chest. He stroked Ginny's forehead adn was surprised when she nuzzled against his touch. Harry gently kissed her forehead before Arthur rushed to his side.

Shock and cheers filled the room as Harry quickly pulled himself up – it was now or never, and he wanted this over with. The tears that were streaming down his face, he quickly wiped away.

"Harry! He's ALIVE!"

"I don't want anyone else to try to help," Harry said loudly. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

Voldemort and Harry circled around each other…

Ginny could vaguely remember the screaming of Harry's charm, the sound of his beautiful voice, before she fell back into the encroaching blackness.

Harry could not bear the sight before him. Although he had defeated Voldemort, he could not help but feel overwhelmed by regret and grief…and guilt.

Lupin and Tonks lay before his feet…Fred beside him, eyes still open, staring into the ceiling, a small knowing smile on his face. George was staring down at his brother, no longer a twin…he had suffered his own casualties in this war.

This war, that had killed so many.

Colin Creevey lay a few feet away, along with Priscilla Prescott, a 6th year, Nathan Hornsackle, and Evaline Emberger- a 5th year Hufflepuff. He recognized the many faces of students, all who had died for him- because of him- because he wasn't fast enough to defeat Voldemort, wasn't fast enough to solve the mystery. Now Teddy Lupin was parentless- The Weasley's had lost a son – Slughorn had lost a leg – Hogwarst had been torn apart - Neville and Luna were covered in gashes and bruises – Ron had a scar on his arm and bruises beneath his eyes, and Hermione had almost died from a spell sent by Voldemort himself…and Ginny was barely alive fatally wounded if it wasn't for Hermione's quick medicinal spells…

He couldn't live with himself, how was he supposed to? The guilt was overwhelming him, and every moan of pain emitted from Ginny's throat sent a spasm through his stomach and a shudder throughout his body. He had his own wounds to attend to, but it was nothing compared to the pain Ginny was enduring. The Weasleys were all preparing to apparate to St. Mungo's.

_It's all my fault…_

Harry could not stand the feeling filling his stomach- and he escaped the hoards of people by slipping on his invisibility cloak and flying into the grounds where we was able to apparate into an unknown forest and let out a long, painful scream before collapsing into a heap upon the earth.


	3. Nightmare

Author's Note: Sorry about mentioning Hedwig, I definately went askew on that one (I guess it fully hasn't hit me that she's gone :( but I replaced her with Pig). I added more to the ending. I will be gone for seven days, and during that time will try to get rid of my writers block and update when I get back. Thank you for the reviews!!

* * *

CHAPTER 3 – Nightmare

The entire Weasley clan gathered around the sickbed at St. Mungo's, all wearing solemn expressions. Mrs. Weasley could not contain her sobs, and was adamant to sit as close to Ginny as possible – holding and stroking the top of her daughter's stone-cold hand.

"I don't understand, why won't she wake?" Mr. Weasley's hushed tones echoed in the silent, sterile hallways. The healer Hippocrates shook his head briefly "she has been deeply injured, critically so Arthur. There is little we can do to heal her- poison has been spreading through her body too quickly."

"Poison?" the words came out choked.

Hippocrates nodded sadly. "Fenrir's claws contained a deadly venom- and when they passed through Ginny's poor body, she got a full dose of it."

"But- Bill, he was scratched- he is, oh Merlin." Mr. Weasley tried to bury his head in his hands.

"Arthur, Ginny will not transform into a werewolf. We can be sure of that. Despite Bill's encounter with Fenrir – it was overlooked by out healers that one of Fenrir's teeth had come into contact with his shoulder- that is why he maintains a few qualities of a werewolf. Ginny, on the other hand, has a different sort of suffering." He sighed as Arthur lifted his face in relief and confusion. "Ginny will remain in coma- it's only a matter of time, before..."

My. Weasley anxiously awaited Hippocrates to continue. "_Before_?"

"She is sinking, Mr. Weasley. Very rapidly. Our healers are doing all they can to bring her out of the coma, but it all depends on if Ginny is strong enough to fight the venom. It is already spreading rapidly through her system." Mr. Weasley's face grew terrified. Hippocrates backtracked "But that doesn't mean, that we should lose hope Arthur. There is definitely hope." He showed an encouraging smile, congenially patting Mr. Weasley's stiff shoulder.

* * *

Ginny could hear muffled noises about her- but in the enclosed darkness, she was unable to decipher exactly the source of those sounds. She wrapped closer into herself, shivering and teeth chattering in the cold that suppressed her within the darkness. This couldn't be heaven…was it, in fact, _hell_? How could she have ever deserved this? Tears slowly trickled down her frozen form- 

Perhaps she had…perhaps she did deserve punishment…she had been too late to save Harry, she would never feel complete ever again now that he was gone. So many things had gone unsaid – she had hoped so strongly for a future that would never be.

* * *

It had been weeks since the attack at Hogwarts, and the Daily Prophet was running rampant with titles exclaiming "WAR WON! BUT WHERE IS HARRY?" 

Harry huddled himself further into a ball upon the hard wood surface.

"Does master wish for Kreacher to make him a snack?" the limping elder elf peeked through the doorway with a rather peculiar expression on his face. Ever since Ron, Hermione, and Harry has treated him with kindness during their stay at the manor, his demeanor has changed drastically to one of obedience and unwavering loyalty and benevolence towards Harry.

"No thanks" Harry mumbled incoherently.

"But master Harry, you have not touched your supper, or your lunch, or your breakfast today! You have not eaten any of Kreacher's meals! Is Kreacher's cooking unsatisfactory?" Kreacher coward at the thought Harry let out an exasperated sigh.

"No, Kreacher. Your cooking is fine. I'm just…not hungry…"

"But, master Potter must have something to eat- he has not eaten for weeks!"

"I'm fine Kreacher!" Harry's temper had been pushed. He turned his head, sending the elf a scowling look. "Just, go, okay?"

Kreacher bowed low, obliging and shutting the door softly behind.

Thoughts ran rampant within Harry's mind, churning until his stomach would give uncomfortable heaves and he would become sick. He had received word that Ginny was still in the hospital. He desperately wished to be by her bedside, to hold her hand…but the sickening thoughts would resurface into his reality and plummet his hopes. He was the reason for Ginny's current state…he was the reason why Fred was dead, why the Weasley's family had been shattered – struggling to recover from their recent blow- the reason why Teddy would never get to know his father or mother-

Harry retched in the bathroom, unable to control his guilt. Countless times Hedwig had sent owls to him from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ron begging him to come home to the burrow. How could he face them?

At that moment there was a heavy rapping on the window. Harry heaved himself up, stumbling, red-eyed and blotchy faced, and threw open the window to allow Pigwidgeon to enter. Pig hooted and flew over to the bed- dropping the rolled scroll of parchment ungracefully.

Harry examined the letter- apparently it had been written in haste. His stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch, his legs almost tumbling beneath him as he read her words.

_Dearest Harry,_

_I know you have chosen to recluse yourself, but you cannot shy away from the world forever. Everyone is worried sick about you- Ron and I miss you terribly. We need you to come straight away to St. Mungo's. Ginny isn't doing well._

_Please come, be safe._

_All my love,_

_Hermione_

The elegant penmanship of Hermione's script had been tarnished by the splotches of wet Harry took to be tears.

He stalled for a moment, fighting with his inner self- before bounding down the stairs to the front door. Hoping he wasn't too late.

* * *

Lying to herself would not salvage her fear anymore. Harry was gone, what was there left to live for? 

Ginny had tried to brave the cold encasement about her body, but she had been fighting for what felt like years. Her will to live did not surpass her desire to leave this frigid, black nightmare that filled her mind. Tormented screams came and went occasionally. Once or twice she thought she had seen her own brother- she pleaded for him to stop, running with all her might, but was engulfed in panic within the next moment when he disappeared from view into the blackness.

She closed her eyes and bowed her head, tears trickling down her soft skin.

* * *

Harry immediately barged through the doors of St. Mungo's, traveling to the 5th floor- Critical Injuries and Intensive Care. With every step his body tensed- he did not like the white, sterile atmosphere about him. He felt imprisoned by its emptiness. There were a few pictures on the walls of flowers – but they were a vain attempt to lighten the atmosphere. 

Harry's chest tightened when he noticed Hermione ahead, bracing herself against the wall – tears streaming down her cheeks. One of Ron's arms was around her, tears dripping off his own nose.

Had he been too late?

At Harry's appearance, Mrs. Weasley bounded from her seat and threw her arms around him. Never had Harry felt so guilty than at that moment.

"Harry, dear" she sniffled, her eyes puffy and red "How are you? You look famished- dear we've all been so worried."

"I'm fine. How is…everyone?" Harry meekly asked, already knowing from Mrs. Weasley's face that he had struck a weak point. Trying to backtrack, he stumbled over his words as the tears began to run. "Mrs. Weasley, I'm so sorry, I-" Harry stuttered, abashed with himself. Mrs. Weasley sent him a reassuring smile, patting his shoulder.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Harry dear." She whispered, her face concerned.

"We're holding up. We'll be just fine." Mr. Weasley came up beside Mrs. Weasley, escorting her out of the room to give Harry privacy.

The room was now completely empty except for Harry, and the lifeless form he barely recognized upon the bed.

Approaching slowly, it took all of him to contain himself and sit down unsteadily upon the bedside chair.


	4. Awakening

Author's Note: Just had to post this before I went :)

* * *

CHAPTER 4 - Awakening

_All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am  
But these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to  
It's true...I was made for you_

_I climbed across the mountain tops  
Swam all across the ocean blue  
I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules  
But baby I broke them all for you  
Because even when I was flat broke  
You made me feel like a million bucks  
Yeah you do and I was made for you_  
_  
You see the smile that's on my mouth  
Is hiding the words that don't come out  
And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed  
They don't know my head is a mess  
No, they don't know who I really am  
And they don't know what I've been through like you do  
And I was made for you..._

_All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am  
But these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to  
It's true...I was made for you_

_

* * *

_

Harry woke with a start. A wet spot of drool had formulated on the bed sheet underneath his mouth, and wet spots where his eyes had been. He didn't know how long he had slept, it was the first time he had truly been able to sleep without disturbance of a nightmare. The room was empty except for him. He groggily lifted his head from the light blue sheet, watching the rays of the morning sun glinting through the windows and cascading brightness onto Ginny's face and hair- making her appear on fire.

Harry's throat swelled. He opened his mouth, but no words emitted. There was so much to say, could she even hear him?

He remembered Hippocrates in the hallway murmuring whilst he slept, talking in hushed tones to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about Ginny's condition. Harry tried to block out the memory. He refused to believe that she was slowly leaving him. He had almost lost her once in the chamber, he wasn't about to lose her again.

"Ginny" his voice came out hoarse and dry. "Ginny, if you can hear me, I'm…I'm so sorry Ginny"

His hand brushed back her hair behind her ears and forehead- the other stroking her hand softly. "I never meant for you to get hurt- for anyone to get hurt. Please Ginny, I won't be able to live with myself if-"

He wouldn't let himself go further. Inhaling a deep breath, he stared into her closed eyes- wishing their chocolate brown would find his face.

"Ginny, can you hear me?"

A hopeless silence rung through the air.

"Harry" Ron had just entered with Hermione close behind. Shock was evident upon their features. "Harry, I think her eyelash just moved."

* * *

Time seemed to be endless, to fold foreword into an array of a distant future filled with crashed hopes until it plummeted into the black sea of disappointment of the past and pain…

It was no longer temporal but redefined, swaying back in forth, not really changing or going anywhere but morphing between distinct points.

It was quiet. Darkness. She could no longer feel herself, how wrong it was for her to have lowered her wand…why was she dwindling?

The feeling deep inside her gut kept her forever aware that she was alone and in fear.

How long she laid in the darkness, she did not know. She felt herself grow dim, starting to blend in with her surroundings that consumed her.

All was quiet, but for the sudden voice which beckoned her. A soothing voice which stirred her strangely in some nearly forgotten but not displeasing way.

"Ginny, can you hear me?"

"I think her eyelash just moved-" another voice added on from behind.

"Ginny, please try" a sweeter voice pleaded unlike the first. "Come back to us."

She ignored the other voices that were drowning out the first…ignoring them as she began to slip, confused and lost, into the darkness that stung her chest with fear.

After a considerable time alone, she could hear the voice again beckoning her.

"Please Ginny, try to come back."

The moment she tried to put the words into bits and pieces, time slid from under her and she fell again…

Falling like she had on Harry's broom until he caught her in time…like the red of blood of the cuts on her forehead and arms…like the blood the pooled around her…the burning red of Fenrir's eyes as he lunged…the burning of her throat when she saw his dead body before her…

"Ginny, the healers are worried about the fever. You've got to try to swallow some cooling draught. I'll help you. You've got to try." The voice beckoned. The voice was gentle and strong and she tried to hold on to it, to grasp it, but time swept her away again and the coolness turned icy. The icy burn of fear in her lungs that struck them stiff. She started to cry inside herself at the coldness she could no longer stand. She could feel herself sinking deeper despite her efforts to claw her way out. 

She could feel the presence nearby falling away until the voice reappeared, a hint of anguish tainted its soothing melancholy tone.

"Ginny, please come back. I'm sorry…" the voice was struggling, breaking, alone in the void surrounding her. "I never wanted this to happen to you. Come back."

Suddenly she was acutely aware of her body, a body that had no place in her folded limited existence and had all but forgotten. She could feel warmth unlike anything she had ever known. Inside her stiff coldness and distantness and obscurity she could feel moist wetness on her hand. The wet moisture started then at her neck, and she could feel it trail down to her collar bone like fire. The fluid inside started to thaw, and new warm blood began to slowly pervade her body. Her breathing became more rapid as heat engulfed her senses, bringing her to the edge of her entrapment.

"Ginny? Wake up, I'm so sorry" the voice softly pleaded, the wetness pouring slowly around her collarbone and neck before it reached under her ear. She desperately pushed through the velvet barrier towards the comforting voice. The voice beckoning her, and she couldn't deny it any longer, she needed that voice so badly. Warmth held her so comfortingly, her body started to shiver and shudder at the touch. She could feel her moan escape the barrier surrounding her, something she didn't expect.

"Come back…"

The wet moisture traveled to her lips, and as they touched them, her whole body seemed to spring to life with hot warmth as her lips pressed eagerly back against his. A bolt of lightening surged through her as she arched her back, her hand desperately searching through the darkness, pushing through until it grabbed a fistful of black messy hair.

The voice seemed breathless above her, its tone tired but rapturous, euphoric.

"You don't have to talk," his voice soothed, warmth holding the side of her face.

Her eyes swarmed open out of the darkness into the dim evening light. Above her the two pools of emerald green swirled, enrapturing her in a daze. Quickly her body became aware that she was no longer alone, she no longer felt the threat of disappearance…

At once she gasped for air, her body starting to shake as she clutched onto Harry for dear life, afraid she would be wrenched into that despairing, desolate and inconsolable darkness, never to return. His arms wrapped around her, his fingers encircling patterns upon her back, easing her body back down upon the bed. Her body shuddered against his.

* * *

There was silence for what seemed hours as Harry held Ginny there, still in shock with what had just happened. At first he was trying to find inner solace with his kiss upon her hand- trying to find peace at her touch – until he felt her respond, and then he couldn't stop himself…

_She had come back to him._


	5. Mistake

Author's Note: _Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've been having writer's block. Please rate and review!! (any suggestions would be great also)_

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Ron jolted awake from his fake slumber when he saw Harry finally reveal himself from the room, brushing back his messy black hair with a worn hand. Ron noticed the dried tear streaks upon his best mate's face. Never had Ron see Harry cry – and it made his stomach churn uncomfortably when he saw him sitting over at Ginny's bed, his face buried in her bed sheet trying to stifle his sobs. He never took the time to grasp the severity of their relationship.

At seeing Ron's face, a meek smile formed upon Harry's lips. He was unable to contain himself any longer. Ron's form stood erect on the couch, and he immediately started nudging Hermione on his shoulder. "Hermione!"

Hermione lifted her head lazily off Ron's shoulder from her slumber, and at the moment she caught sight of Harry's smile- she leapt from Ron and raced into Ginny's room.

* * *

It had been a joyful reunion for the Weasley's that afternoon, but their happiness was tainted by the tragedy of their son. Mr. Weasley finally convinced Molly to make the funeral arrangements, despite her attempts to avoid the matter. 

Bill, George, Ron and Harry helped Ginny move back into the burrow – complete with wheelchair – and situate her in her room. St. Mungo's had been reluctant to let Ginny Weasley leave on account of her critical state, but adamant, Ginny threw one of her fiery arguments (which nearly killed her) – and was easy to persuade the all-too unwilling healers.

All the remaining Weasley's (except Ginny, who was confined to her bedroom), Harry, and Hermione, gathered around the kitchen table.

"I'm sure all of you are well aware of tomorrow- but, Molly and I do not want to force any of you to come – we actually discourage the attendance of any of you at the…funeral." It took all of Mr. Weasley to get the last word out. There were knowing stares around the room. Hermione was the first to speak.

"Mr. Weasley, we will be there tomorrow. Fred was part of our lives – we _need_ to be there tomorrow."

Ron nodded in agreement, placing a consolable arm around a choking Hermione. Harry sat still, head bowed slightly to the table. He nodded in agreement with Hermione, sending Mr. and Mrs. Weasley a regretful look before he resumed his staring contest with the table.

How did things get this bad? Fred didn't deserve this kind of end- none of the Weasley's deserved this. Harry could barely keep seated any longer. He quickly excused himself from the table when a new conversation about the incoming relatives sprung up.

* * *

"This is my brother's funeral we're talking about!" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs. 

"Ginevra, please! Don't over-exert yourself, Hippocrates-"

"Dash Hippocrates! Who bloody gives? You're preventing me from going to my brother's funeral!"

"Ginevra Weasley, listen to me!" Mrs. Weasley's voice bellowed within the small room. "I have already lost a son- I don't want to lose my only daughter! You are going to stay here and rest- I'll be damned if you don't get better – I will not allow you to risk your life again!"

Ginny quivered, on the verge of tears. "Mum, nothing could possibly happen at Fred's funeral."

"Ginevra, it's – it's too emotional for you right now. I don't want you to over exert yourself – you could lapse into illness again – there are still Death Eaters on the lose-"

"But with Harry there I don't think they'll want to join us." Ginny muttered gravely, daringly staring into her mother's distraught expression.

"She's right, Molly." Mr. Weasley straightened up. "She's got a point – she is in no danger-"

"Arthur, she should be resting!!"

"I have for the past two weeks-"

"Molly, she's a strong girl-"

"Are you two conspiring against me? All I want to do is protect you Ginevra! Why are you making this so difficult? You WILL stay home tomorrow! You WILL get better, and that is THAT!!" Mrs. Weasley sprung from Ginny's bed and raced out the door in tears. Ginny sat steaming in her bed, arms crossed.

"I can't believe her" she seethed, smoke almost fuming from her ears. Mr. Weasley patted her shoulder. "I'll try later. She'll come around. Get some rest Ginny."

As soon as Mr. Weasley had left the room, Harry's form was beside the doorway leaning on the frame.

"Oh," Ginny tried straightening up in bed.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear." Harry stumbled into the room ungracefully, tentatively making his way over to Ginny's bed. She patted a spot on the bed, a smile forming on her mouth. Suddenly she felt strangely at ease – as if the last half hour's events had not disturbed her at all. Harry smile crookedly, averting his eyes from Ginny's.

"I, um, never got to say sorry."

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Harry, you shouldn't be sorry for anything-"

"If I hadn't faked my own death, then – maybe you wouldn't be in this position – laid up in bed recovering from werewolf wounds."

Ginny let out a strange tinkling laugh. "Harry – I was no match for that werewolf anyhow. Besides, you're the one that saved me." Her eyes met his unexpectedly.

The warmth from those golden hazel orbs heated Harry's center. He looked away, heat rising to his face. "It was the first time I ever performed a killing curse." He confided.

Ginny sat motionless, expecting another reaction from Harry, but none came.

Suddenly, her gaze was held- and she was staring into those magnificent forest green eyes.

"I thought I had lost you Ginny." Harry couldn't bring himself to look away. "I would never forgive myself-" a tear slipped, and he forced himself to fix his stare at the brown wooden flooring as the tears started to fall. He felt a hand on his back, tracing circles between his shoulder blades, gradually soothing downward to the crux of his back. He arched when Ginny hit a sore spot –

"Harry?"

Harry tried to draw away, but Ginny had already lifted the back of Harry's shirt. She gasped when she saw, indented in the smooth toned muscle of his back – a cavernous wound with various lesions scored across his middle-lower back.

"Oh Harry" tears began to well up in her eyes- but she hurriedly brushed them back. "Does, does it hurt?" her fingers lightly traced over the welted gashes. Harry arched his back, letting out a small noise.

"It tickles" he timidly smiled over at Ginny. Did she know how amazing her fingers felt against his skin? He close his eyes, trying to forget the throbbing pain pulsating in his back whenever Ginny's fingers crossed over the damaged section.

Ginny's fingers wound across Harry's back – but took a sudden turn, and grew eager as she wound them around his mid section. Harry let out a soft growl at the feeling of her fingers against his skin.

Ginny marveled at the feeling of Harry's abs against her hands, and soon skidded her fingers up to his shoulders underneath his shirt- eager to feel more. Harry could feel Ginny's body dangerously close to him, and he was inclined to lean his head back and rest against her shoulder-

Harry gave an involuntary shudder when Ginny's hands traveled down his arms. He abruptly stalled her ministrations – whirling around and catching her body in his hands. Without thought, and unable to contain himself, he firmly kissed her. Ginny sunk into his arms, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck. Harry revelled in the feeling of Ginny's lips against his, and pulled her tighter to him.

In his needy motions, Ginny slightly parted her lips- gasping at the shooting pain in her abdomen at the slightest pressure. Although she was eager to continue kissing Harry- he hastily pulled away from Ginny- holding her at arms length. He audibly gulped, looking at Ginny's stomach than back to her face with a pained look. "I'm sorry Ginny, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Harry, you didn't I-"

But Harry had already leapt from the bed and raced out the door, as if realizing he had made a mistake.


	6. Insensitivity

CHAPTER 6

Over half the school had showed for Fred's funeral.

George sat like stone, white-faced and silent in the front row whilst Percy, Mr. Weasley, Ron, and Harry stood up and gave eulogies of Fred Weasley.

Rain began to pour down upon the tiny group gathered around the hole. Everyone had given their condolences, and retreated to the safe haven of Bill and Fleur's home for the reception. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George, Charlie, Ron, Hermione, Katie Bell, Fred's sweetheart, Ginny and Harry remained in the graveyard. Mrs. Weasley stifled a sob, clutching on her drenched handkerchief.

"C'mon Molly, the rain shield won't hold much longer" Mr. Weasley led his wife slowly up the hill to the portkey to their son's cottage. Katie looked on with a vacant expression, unable to comprehend the loss of her boyfriend. Harry glimpsed up at her lost expression…

_That could have been him…looking into Ginny's grave…_

The thought was more than he could bear. How much more pain did others have to go through? He turned around, shutting his eyes fiercely, holding his heavy head with his right fist to his forehead.

Ginny, still seated in her wheelchair, was unable to look at the headstone of her brother's grave. Instead, she focused her attention on the tall willow that hung above, overshadowing and protecting her from the rain.

"I'm going to head in Ginny, you want some help?" Charlie offered, leading a stiff Katie Bell by the arm.

"No, I…I think I'm going to stay a bit." Ginny closed her eyes to the sky. She could almost hear Harry's silent screaming. She wanted to reach out and comfort him, but he had his back turned to all four of them. She softly breathed in, silently begging for things to be alright – for things to go back to normal, although they never completely would be. Hermione's soft whimpering started to mix with the pattering rain that was breaking through Charlie's shielding charm above. Drops of moisture fell gently upon her face…growing heavier by the minute.

Ron silently led Hermione back into the house when the rain started to come in sheets.

George stood stock still in the rain, letting it soak his hair and clothes. He had never felt so alone in his life – it was like a part of him was missing, was buried beneath that coffin in the ground. How could he manage a store, a life, without his brother?

Finally, Ginny witnessed her brother's façade break under the pressure and succumb to grief. George fell to his knees beside his brother's grave, his shoulders shaking from the sobs. Startled, Ginny could only stare for so long before she willed herself to struggle from the wheelchair. Gathering her strength, she walked over to the other side, wrapping her arms around her brother.

Harry's ears caught sound of George's soft sobs, and suddenly he felt like he was violating a very personal moment. Unable to turn around, he lifted his drenched head and without looking back, started to walk through the graveyard about him.

Various tombstones covered the lawn with soaking withered flowers – fresh from the war. He could easily point out which ones were the most recent casualties. His stomach lurched unhealthily whenever he came upon a student's name etched on a stone – or a teacher. Why wasn't he in the ground with them?

Suddenly Harry tripped over a lose stone that had been blasted from a past battle-

He picked up his glasses, his entire front drenched in mud. Staring up, he found himself face to face with Remus Lupin's headstone…beside him, the gravestone of Nymphadora Tonks.

Harry's breath hitched. He scrambled back against the headstone behind him, gazing at the two graves, freshly planted.

Within seconds, Harry's tears mixed with the torrential rains.

* * *

"Mum and Dad are staying with Auntie Muriel and Uncle Yuley – they have yet to hear the news, and more family is flooing in."

The news from Charlie didn't surprise anyone at the kitchen table. "George and I- we're going to be staying at my flat. If mum or dad comes back tomorrow and we're not here, just tell them we're cleaning up at the joke shop. There's a bunch of debris and-…we just need to clear things up. Put affairs in order. If you need any of us, we're an apparition away." Within moments, Charlie had apparated with George, silent, behind him.

"Well, that's that then, I guess." Hermione sighed out, getting up to retrieve the kettle.

Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were left at the burrow to pick at the leftovers from the reception. Apparently the others were too grief stricken to deal with a bunch of teenagers – not that they didn't mind. Being alone for the first time in weeks seemed like a huge relief.

Ron was sulking in his chair, looking expressionless as usual – Hermione poured herself, Ginny, and Harry tea- before slumping in her chair and watching the steam rise from her cup. The tension and quiet in the room was insurmountable.

"Um," Ginny finally broke the silence "Should we – do something?"

Hermione and Ron glanced up at Ginny in wonder.

"I-I don't mean to be rude or anything, but just to, you know- get this off our minds."

"I know what you mean." Hermione sighed out, cradling her cup. "Anyone up for chess?"

Ron grunted. "I'm really not in the mood."

Hermione glowered at him.

Harry didn't really feel like playing chess either, but was smart enough to not speak up. "I think I'm going to go upstairs." Harry hastily got up from his seat. Ginny watched him uneasily.

"Don't you think it's an odd time to be playing chess?" Ron commented after some time.

"Well then what do you propose we do Ronald?" Hermione crossed her arms indignantly, a scowl replacing her tear-stricken appearance. "We're cooped up in this house while it's bloody raining outside, and I'm trying to keep my sanity and wits about me- and all you can do to help is sulk in a corner!"

"Well I'm sorry Hermione, but my brother just died-"

"I'm not insulting your brother! I don't want you to brood Ronald! I'm trying to help!!" Hermione shot up from her chair in a huff, tears already falling, heading over to the small living room. Ginny, immune to their arguments, couldn't help but feel like she was missing something.

After a short period, Ron's face softened – realizing his mistake. He ungracefully meandered to the living room, plopping next to Hermione.

"Hermione, I-, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry." Ron tried to put his arm around her, but Hermione scooted away, shoving Ron's arm hard away from her. Ron scowled.

"What is it with you? One moment you allow me to comfort you and be close with you – the next you act like I'm some stranger!"

Hermione's face whipped around in anger. "Some of us, Ronald, aren't so insensitive to others!"

Hermione jumped from her seat- but Ron followed angrily.

"Insensitivity? Let's talk about insensitivity! Ever since Hogwarts when _you_ kissed me-"

"_I_ kissed you?" Hermione whirled around on the staircase aghast, taken aback by Ron's comment. "Ronald- it, it was a reflex…I, I'm just – why are you making this difficult?" she groaned out loud before starting to march up the stairs again.

Ron didn't look convinced by her argument.

"I'm not the one being difficult Hermione! _You're_ the one who kissed _me_! Or are you just leading me on?"

"I- UGH!"

Hermione turned on Ron, flustered and blushing. For the first time, Hermione was stuttering – her head clouded, she couldn't come up with any answers. With a jolt, she felt herself being flattened roughly against the back wall.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Hermione raised a warning finger. "Don't you dare-"

Ron's lips crashed against her own in a lust-filled kiss. Hermione lowered her arm, her body releasing underneath of him.

When Ron's lips began to lift delicately off hers, within an instant, Hermione's emotions came crashing upon her like waves – she was hit with anger, shame, hunger, excitement, wonder, and desire- and in her confusion, red already flushing to her cheeks, her hand instinctively came into contact with Ron's face.

Hermione cupped her mouth – suddenly realizing her actions. Ron could see the shock blatant on Hermione's face – but it didn't phase the scorching look his eyes held. Hermione's flaming eyes narrowed into a hard stare with the same amount of intensity, boring into Ron's – until their faces were but inches from one another. The ferocity in Ron's eyes made Hermione's body shiver – realizing that he was un-moved by her hardness.

Ron's arms snapped up from beside him, placed against the wall on either side of Hermione- leaning towards her.

"You know, that just makes me hotter."

Within an instant, Hermione lunged into him- her lips taking his on in full force. All thought of loss, war, grief and tragedy, forgotten. Slowly and clumsily, groping each other, Ron half-carried Hermione to his room- planting sloppy kisses on her neck and face- her arms still securely fastened around his neck and hands running through his fiery hair.


	7. Healed

Author's Note: This may be the last chapter, haven't decided. And beware, this is the rated M chapter (Ginny/Harry) - I'm no good at sex scenes - this is my first (Ah!) but i'm trying (which is kinda hard when you've had no experience yourself, lol blushes). please review!

* * *

CHAPTER 7 - Healed

It was close to midnight, but Ginny had a nagging feeling within her stomach. She had been plagued too long by terrifying nightmares of isolation and death – when was the last time she had been in Harry's arms? The last time he had kissed her, he had pulled away, as if it were a mistake…

Brushing away her tears, she restlessly turned about in bed, unable to get comfortable.

After Hermione and Ron's disappearance that afternoon and Harry's reclusive nature – barring himself in the guest room next door to her room – Ginny was left with a very boring afternoon, which mostly consisted of writing letters to her friends and replaying her few precious moments with Harry in her head. Ever since the war, he hadn't been the same. Both of them had to grow up faster than any normal teenager – but Ginny could not bear to witness Harry's grief any longer. She understood why Harry had shunned himself away from her family most of the time – she understand many things about Harry others didn't. And yet, all she wanted to do was fix him…to wash away the guilt he was plagued by…to show him, that he was forgiven, that there was no reason to feel culpable for the past year's deaths.

That small nagging in the back of her brain, somehow became louder…until she was sure she could hear it through the wall.

Ginny's eyes flew open.

Cautiously picking up her wand and tumbling out of bed in her pajamas, she made her way to the hallway.

Gently pushing open the door to the guest room, she winced at the creaking of the doorframe. Thankfully, the sound went unheard by the resident. Stepping inside with her dimly lit wand, Ginny took in the scene before her.

There was a small lamp light on beside the bed. On the bed against the wall, Harry lay facing towards the wall away from the door. She watched painfully as sobs wracked Harry's silent form – occasionally a small noise escaping from him.

This wasn't Harry. This wasn't the Harry she knew, who saved her from the chamber of secrets, or the Harry who braved against the Dementors –

Ginny had never seen him this vulnerable before, and instantly her heart began to wretch open.

"Harry?"

Harry's form froze on the bed – she could tell he was quickly wiping his face – before he turned around and sat up, his face pale, tear-streaked and exhausted.

"Oh, Harry" Ginny abandoned her wand on the bedside table and wrapped her consoling arms around her savior – her best friend –

Soon both began to shake as sobs wracked them both.

"It's all my fault,"

Ginny pulled away "What is?"

"Fred-" Harry composed himself as Ginny started to fiercely retaliate. "Harry, you're delusional I swear! Fred loved the fact that he was defending his family – he died because it was what he chose – he wouldn't want you to blame yourself for something he chose! He knew the danger he was in, we _all_ did!"

Ginny realized it was going to be harder than she thought to persuade Harry that not everything was his responsibility.

"Harry," she sighed out, leaning her head against his. "Please don't beat yourself up"

Harry nuzzled Ginny's head with his own.

"I was so afraid Ginny…I was afraid we wouldn't have a chance, to be together again…will you ever forgive me?" Ginny felt the small patter of Harry's tears on her pajamas.

Ginny sighed with a small moan, lowering her head to Harry's neck. Harry closed his eyes as he felt Ginny's lips against his collarbone, trailing softly to his jaw. "I already have" she breathed out. The scent of Ginny's breath hit Harry full force – and he jumped into a needy kiss. Ginny's arms wrapped around Harry's neck, pulling herself up into him until she was welded against his form. Harry's lips traveled to below Ginny's ear, to her neck and collarbone. Ginny moved to give him better access, arching her back when he reached the empty space before her chest.

Harry looked up expectantly at Ginny, and she gave him a breathless nod. Before long, Harry was slowly unbuttoning Ginny's blue pajama top- Ginny kissing Harry hungrily. In that moment, Ginny didn't care what her first name was – Harry's movements were driving her wild. She brought his mouth up back to her own, driving her tongue slowly around his bottom lip. She felt him audibly quiver at the deed, and Ginny felt a stroke of accomplishment. Overwhelmed, Harry breathlessly flipped Ginny onto the bed so that he was hovering over her. He conquered her mouth, putting as much passion as was humanly possible, into that kiss. He felt her fingers start to trace the band of his jeans. Within a second, Ginny's needy hands had thrown Harry's shirt over his head, flinging it carelessly to the floor. Harry stroked his rough hands through Ginny's soft, hair- reveling in her strawberry scent. Ginny traced her hands over Harry's chest, wrapping her arms gracefully about his neck. The rain falling on the window pain, only made her feel safer in Harry's arms- a bubbly feeling started to rise from her toes. Harry, heaving and gasping for air from a current passionate kiss, lifted his head suddenly and took in the girl before him. His hunger for her was insatiable as he watched her chest heave up and down, panting in breath – he secretly wanted to count all of the freckles upon her beautiful body. He cautiously placed a kiss on her milky skin – it felt like silk beneath his fingers – he worried that his rough skin would offend her. Ginny only scooted closer to him as he lay against her in the composed quiet- both finally tranquil in each other's presence, although disheveled. Ginny finally realized what Harry had needed, and what she had needed at long last.

Ginny began to play with Harry's black hair, running her hands through the mess upon his head, while Harry buried his head into her own hair- breathing in her smell. Harry lifted his head – both pairs of eyes caught. A knowing smile spread on Ginny's face, the fervor within her very glance sending the pits of Harry's stomach to lose all control. Harry's mouth dominated hers within moments, and Ginny's hands were cascading down Harry's back as he lowered his kisses down the T of her chest. Ginny arched her back in a moan- sending Harry into unknown heights. Then she felt the odd pain of her stomach as Harry traced the three deep scars.

"Harry?"

Ginny watched Harry's face change to pain.

"Ginny," he opened his mouth to continue, but Ginny put her finger to his lips. "I'm fine." She smiled. "Because of you, I'm healing…"

He kissed Ginny's forehead, still winded, watching her nose wrinkle as a smile spread upon her blazing features. Harry suddenly felt a tugging upon his jeans, and realized that Ginny had just released him from the bonds of the tough fabric. Blushing, he only then discovered the hardness between his legs – and grew afraid that it might frighten Ginny.

As if on cue, Ginny's face went crimson, a mischievous smile spreading across her lips, sending Harry wild. Ginny tossed herself on top of Harry, kissing his brow, tracing the outline of his face with her lips whilst he started to slip his fingers into the sides of her lacy panties. She audibly gulped, unable to contain her nerves. Harry obviously had heard-

"Ginny," he looked up at her in panic "We don't have to do this if you're not ready-"

Ginny stalled him, leaning down to his ear, her hand inching deadly close to the bulge in his boxers. "I want this Harry…I _need_ this…" _and you need this too…_

The smoky tone of Ginny's seductive voice sent Harry over edge- and in his excitement he ungracefully dragged the last piece of lingerie off of her, discarding it carelessly to the floor with the rest of the intermingled piles of clothes. Harry couldn't remember when Ginny had become so damn sexy-

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny, gently turning her over – looking over her gorgeous body. His green eyes went wide.

Ginny blushed. With any other bloke, she would have felt like she was being scrutinized – but with Harry, she wanted him to see all of her.

Ginny raised her head, her red hair cascaded behind her. Harry's breath was caught in his throat as he felt Ginny's mouth smooth against his chest, rising to behind his ear-

Harry moaned as Ginny kissed his spot, struggling to keep his weight up with his shaking arms. Ginny's other hand was carefully brushing across the band of his boxers, lowering them till they were to his ankles and Harry could kick them off himself. Her hand still around his neck, Ginny drew away to glimpse at Harry's manhood. With a flabbergasted grin, she rose her face back up to Harry and dove into a passionate kiss. Harry vigilantly lowered her onto the bed, smothering Ginny in kisses.

At last, after a considerable time snogging, Harry broke away- holding himself above Ginny.

"Ginny, are you sure? Are y-you sure you want to d-do this?" Harry struggled to keep his composure. Ginny giggled inwardly, realizing how hard it was for Harry to restrain himself. Both realized they were about to travel into unchartered, unknown territory. Ginny quickly took Harry's face in her hands, resting her forehead against his.

"More than anything. I love you Harry Potter."

Harry grinned "I love you Ginny Weasley"

Ginny was compressed against the pillow with the force of the kiss, her arms trailing around Harry's back.

Harry lingered his lips against Ginny's, slowly entering in.

Ginny let out a painful moan, trying to cover it with her hand. A small tear escaped her eye.

"Ginny! Ginny, did I hurt you?" Harry panicked, stopping half-way. Ginny shook her head, heaving a breath – beaming up at him. "Harry, it's supposed to hurt – please, keep going."

Harry was tentative, but soon he could feel Ginny enjoying herself when he was fully in her. He could have died right there – he was the happiest he had ever been, with Ginny so close to him – her heart beating rapidly against his own. Although inexperienced, Harry instinctively reacted to Ginny's groans and cries – the small movements of her hips sent waves of pleasure rippling through his body. They could feel each other climaxing and knew they could fight it.

As he started to feel the climax coming for Ginny, he rolled onto his back pulling her to sit on him. He pushed even deeper then, causing Ginny to come before she knew it, wrapping her in a haze of pleasure.

"Oh, Harry!" she cried out in a half moan.

As her muscles tightened around him she dragged him to point of climax and with one last jerk of her hips he tipped over.

"Gin…"Harry breathed, devouring them both in a haze of intense pleasure and ecstasy with the last movement of his body. Harry's body shuck hard against her small one and she held onto him for dear life sure they'd be swept away.

Ginny wrapped her arms adoringly around Harry, mingling her hands in his hair as he tried to compose his breathing. Both covered in a small sheen of sweat, Ginny gazed at her lover who had undeniably proved his manhood. Ginny realized then, as Harry positioned her within his arms, pulling the covers over their exhausted bodies…that Harry was healed…and so was she.


End file.
